


See You Doing (What I Do For Me)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: The various Alec/Scott prompts from the A/B/O meme over on tumblr





	1. Alec/Scott "A gang of Alphas were harassing me today"

“A gang of Alphas were harassing me today.” Scott doesn’t wait for a response, barely waits for Alec to register his presence before he carefully slips himself onto his Alpha’s lap.

It’s a tight fit, squeezing between Alec’s body and the desk, but Scott simply wriggles closer, draping lazy arms across his father’s shoulders. Calloused hands drag across his lower back, easily slipping under the hem of the loose shirt he’d thrown on after showering, and Alec scowls.

“Did you tell them to fuck off?”

“Mmmm, just ignored it.” Scott murmurs, rolling his hips in a playful tease. “But you know...a mark would help. A claim usually gets even the most persistent Alphas to back away.”

“It also draws unnecessary attention.” Alec growls, re-hashing the old familiar argument, before rolling his eyes at Scott’s over-exaggerated pout. “Scott, do you really want people sniffing around us?”

Scott winces, thinking of the repercussions of someone finding out. Alec’s too well known, too well respected, and he’s making a name for himself as well. The Andromeda Initiative is still too young to risk a scandal and the last thing he wants is to drag his Alpha’s--his father’s--name through the mud just because he got needy.

Doesn’t mean it’s not a sore spot.

“I think I’m gonna start my heat soon,” he mutters instead, a vain attempt at changing the subject, mood lightening when Alec’s eyes darken and he leans forward to lick a slow line over Scott’s jugular.

“Mmm, yeah, I can smell it. Taste it. No wonder they were falling over themselves for you.”

“You mean my body alone isn’t enough?” Scott teases, before yelping when Alec cups his ass and shoves himself to standing, scrambling to hang on. 

It’s a visceral reminder of how _strong_ his Alpha is, when he easily crosses the distance to the bed and dumps Scott onto it, snorting when he bounces against the mattress. 

“I’m not going to sit here and sing your praises, boy, I’ve got a job to do.”

“Breaks are a thing that exist,” Scott whines, before giggling when Alec comes down over him with an annoyed growl.

“You get 15 minutes, brat. You’ll take enough of my time during your heat.”

“You love it.”

“That I do.”


	2. Alec/Scott "I can't wait to have kids with you"

“I can’t wait to have kids with you.”

“If this is your idea of pillow talk, then I should buy you a book.” Alec chuckles even when Scott aims a half-hearted shove at his shoulder. 

“I am trying to have a moment.” 

“And _I_ ,” Alec lifts the protein bar with a little wave, before pointedly biting off another chunk, “am trying to rest and recover before my needy Omega has more demands for me.”

“Breeding heats are tough,” Scott mutters, burrowing under the covers that Alec had tossed over them when they’d collapsed after the last round. 

It’s easy to fit himself against his father’s side, nose pressed to the hard jut of his ribcage, one arm thrown over a trim stomach that belies none of the age the myriad of scars on Alec’s skin do. Scott inhales slow, letting it out just as leisurely, and lets his body sink into the mattress. 

It wasn’t a lie. Breeding heats are by far the most vicious and he’s particularly happy they only happen twice a year. They burn hotter than the average, rushing along his blood, a haze setting in until all Scott can think about is a knot and a solid load filling him up. Alec is…gentle, which is nice, but the viciousness of how his body aches to be tied still makes for a mess of bruises and bite marks.

“You okay?” The soft words are muffled by the blanket Scott’s got covering him but they rumble from Alec’s chest, soothing to his ear, and he traces idle patterns on the sharp curve of one hip. 

“Wasn’t kidding,” Scott mumbles, lips so close to Alec’s skin each syllable is a kiss.

There’s a sigh and then long fingers card through his hair, pushing sweaty locks off his forehead, smoothing it back into his normal style.

“I know, kiddo. We’ll talk about it once you’re out of your heat. You don’t make decisions like that when your body’s burning up from inside.”

“But that’s not a no.” Scott shoves himself up onto his knees, the blanket tumbling back, exposing both their bodies as Scott meets Alec’s gaze with almost frantic need.

It could be the heat building between his thighs again. It could be the heart pounding out a brutal rhythm in his chest. But Scott feels his breath catch and hold in his throat, snared there by the softness in Alec’s gaze.

“It’s not a no.”


	3. Alec/Scott "Did your heat just start?"

Scott knows the second Alec smells it. The Alpha’s shoulders go wire-tight, back a stiffened line of tension as his head cocks to the side and there’s the low sound of a long inhale. He clenches his fingers into fists, squirming in his seat, cheeks flushing at the squelch of slick at the movement. Alec seems to shake himself for one moment, exchanging some goodbye pleasantries with Director Tann before signing off and shutting the vid come down.

“Did your heat just start?” It’s question but it’s also _not_ , Alec’s voice gravel rough as he growls it without turning around.

“I...uh...I think so?” Scott winces, hugging himself as warmth blossoms in his core, spreading outward in a sickly sweet slide, sweat beading at the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. I thought--I’m early?”

“We’ve been around each other too much.” Alec sighs, pushing himself up from the desk and turning to face Scott, hands on his hips.

He’s so much the epitome of what an Alpha should be, stalwart and strong and intimidating--but still protective and gentle when he crosses to kneel in front of Scott. The bed creaks when Scott shifts, making him abruptly aware of how easy it would be for Alec to take him down, bear him backward onto the mattress and surround him.

“What do you want me to do,” Alec asks, careful hands spreading over Scott’s knees, igniting a need that clutches tight and desperate in his stomach. “Scott? What do you need?”

“You?” Scott practically sighs, hands reaching out, feeling untethered and restless, letting Alec capture his wrists in a firm grip. 

There’s a softness to his gaze, something gentle Scott’s unused to but deliriously happy to see nonetheless, and Alec presses the barest kiss to Scott’s palm before nuzzling into his wrist. His knees spread almost automatically, letting Alec crowd in close, Scott’s head tipping to accept the fleeting kiss his father drops onto his mouth.

“Up, let’s get you undressed.” Alec says, urging them both to their feet, chuckling when Scott reels forward to clutch at his shoulders, burying his face into the broad chest inches from him. “Sweet thing, don’t worry. I know heats can be scary.”

“Don’t like them,” Scott mumbles, rubbing his head into the familiar scent, pliant and easy under Alec’s hands as he starts to strip his clothes off.

“I know, sweetheart. Don’t worry. Daddy’s here.”


	4. Alec/Scott "God, I want to breed you"

“God, I want to breed you.” 

Scott’s answer comes in the form of a high whine, hole clutching tight against Alec’s swelling knot as he shudders beneath him. Alec drags a hand down the delicate, sweat-slicked line of Scott’s spine, feeling the way it twists and flexes as Scott tries to push back. 

“Needy for it, huh?”

“Please, Alpha,” Scott mewls, head buried in his arms, tipped just enough that one glazed eye peers over his shoulder like something out of Fornax. “I want it. Want you to breed me up, fuck a pup into your pup.” 

The snarl that leaves Alec’s throat is like nothing he’s ever had torn out of him before, and he feels only minutely bad for the way he slams his hips forward. The knot he’d been teasing Scott with slips inside with a filthy wet pop and Alec grits out a moan when Scott’s body instantly latches onto it. 

It doesn’t take much to make his boy come after that, a few rolls of Alec’s hips, gentle tugging at the stretched rim, and Scott’s a mess of slurred syllables and shaky cries. Alec braces himself with one hand, uses the other to tug Scott’s head back gently, and bites at his neck with careful teeth.

It wouldn’t do to mark him. But the threat….that’ll do nicely.

“Ready for me?” He whispers against reddened skin, Scott moaning and pressing back, like Alec has any more to give him.

“Breed me, Daddy.”

“Anything you want, baby.”


	5. Alec/Scott "I want to claim you"

“I want to claim you.” Scott murmurs softly, still rolling his hips, reaching gentle hands up to wrap them around Alec’s thick throat.

His father groans, vibrating against his palms, fingers digging into Scott’s hips where they’d found purchase what feels like ages ago. There’s no pressure to his grip but they both know the meaning there, the importance of it. Alphas can claim as they like, bite all they please, but it’s only a select few who earn the rights to an Omega’s claiming collar. 

Scott has vivid memories of watching a glowing vid screen as a child, open mouthed amazed as Commander Shepard received yet another medal of honor--none of them as shiny and vibrant as the gleaming collar wrapped around his neck. 

“That’s…you don’t have to.” Alec grits out, so careful even now to leave everything in Scott’s hands, thumbs rubbing circles into the sensitive skin near his groin. 

“I want to,” Scott says simply, rising up just a bit further to slam back down, feeling the swelling pressure of Alec’s knot brush his hole for a heart-stopping second. “Want you to walk around wearing my collar. Make people know you’re out of their reach.”

“Think your scent does a good job of that already,” Alec mumbles, before planting his feet and meeting the next roll of Scott’s hips with a bone jarring smack.

It forces his knot inside, the suddenness of it stealing both their breaths as Scott moans, head tossed back, grinding down on the pressure. He keeps his hands where they are, thumbs crossed neatly below Alec’s adam’s apple, as his cock jerks and spits a pitiful amount of come. The orgasm is more internal, making Scott’s thighs shake, exploding through his veins until there’s black on the edges of his vision. 

He looks down when it subsides, watching his father watch him, and grins before tightening his grip. Not enough to cut off air, not enough to hurt. But enough to mimic the exact pressure and weight an Omega collar would provide. It works nearly instantly, Alec shouting as his cock jerks inside Scott, a wet warmth joining the slick, trapped inside by his knot. 

It’ll make a mess when Scott pulls off. It always does. And he thinks absently, as he loosens his grip to let his Alpha drag in desperate heaves of breath, that he might let Alec clean him up with his tongue. Maybe while he loops a length of fabric around his throat, finger caught in the front of it to pull him in close.

An idea as good as this one, as effective at turning his Alpha into a shaking ball of nerves and rut, isn’t something Scott’s going to allow to be a one-time thing. And once the heat’s over, once they’re both thinking with their brains instead of their cocks, Scott’s going to go digging in his father’s safe for the gleaming collar he’d made when he first presented as an Omega. 

And he’ll find out just how satisfying it truly _is_ to see a powerful Alpha striding around with his collar wrapped around their throat.


	6. Alec/Scott "I'm ready to be bred"

Scott knows it’s a big risk. _Everything_ about this is risky, if he’s being completely honest with himself, but the words in particular are going to be a tipping point. If his father doesn’t keel over just from walking into his quarters to see his son naked on the bed, leaking slick, already deep into his heat and in perfect breeding position.

At least, Scott hopes it’s perfect. He can never get his back to arch quite as well as the Omegas in Fornax do. 

The quiet whoosh of the door opening heralds Alec’s presence, his scent immediately wrapping around Scott and making his cock jerk between his legs. There’s a harsh curse and the door slams shuts once more, before quick footsteps march toward the bed.

“Scott, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“I’m ready to be bred.” Scott buries his face in his crossed forearms, jerking at the careful hand Alec lays against the small of his back. “Please, Daddy--Alpha. I need it. Need you to breed me.”

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” Alec breathes, fingers trailing over the curve of his ass to brush against Scott’s leaking hole, eliciting a mortifyingly needy whine. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat? Sweet boy, I would’ve been here sooner.”

Scott doesn’t answer, can’t answer, words and thoughts and breath stolen from him when Alec presses two fingers deep inside. He’s open from his own ministrations and he knows the second Alec realizes it, one sharp gasp forewarning the abrupt removal. There’s a fumble of buckles and cloth before a heavy weight bears down on him from behind, Alec’s teeth grazing the delicate curve of Scott’s ear as he presses the blunt head of his cock right where Scott needs it.

“Such a slutty little thing. So desperate to be bred you opened yourself up? Couldn’t even wait for me to do it, huh?”

“Need you, Daddy.” Scott whimpers, only to receive the thick press of a cock inside, splitting him open, by way of response.

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got you. Daddy’ll give you exactly what you need, sweetheart.”


	7. Alec/Scott "You're irresistible when you're in heat"

“Can you please just get over here and fuck me?” Scott tosses the words out almost lazily, turning his face away from the pillow so he can be heard.

Alec’s over at the desk, doing something he’d sworn was so important it couldn’t wait until Scott’s heat abated. Still trying to be a good Pathfinder even in the midst of taking care of his Omega. 

Alec grunts, distracted, and Scott sighs, pushing himself off the bed with shaky movements. It’s been a rough one, this heat, and it still burns through his body even in moments like now. It’s nothing like the clawing ache Alec has sated time and again, more like an annoying twinge, but it makes Scott restless.

Or perhaps that’s his Alpha’s distraction. Scott’s greedy, he’ll admit it. He doesn’t like to share.

Not even with the Initiative.

“Daddy,” he purrs, stepping up close behind Alec’s chair, “leave it. I need you more.”

“Just a minute, let me finish this.”

Scott sighs before reaching out, cupping over his father’s mouth from behind, dragging slick covered fingers across the older man’s lips. Fingers he’d had inside himself moments earlier, trying to sate the need with something that wasn’t nearly enough. 

It’s a nearly instant reaction, Alec’s shoulders stiffening, mouth opening to drag his tongue across the wet digits. Scott huffs a laugh, hooking two against the soft press of Alec’s tongue, leaning down until his lips are brushing the curve of his ear. He can feel the building tension, blooming out from his stomach and spreading across his body like a warm bath.

“Daddy, I don’t wanna ask again.”

“You’re irresistible when you’re in heat,” Alec mumbles, spinning in his chair to drag Scott into his lap, forcing him to move his hands to clutch at broad shoulders. 

“You love it.”

“And I wish, sometimes, you didn’t know that.”


End file.
